Happy Birthday, Barney!
"Happy Birthday, Barney!" is the twelfth episode from Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Plot After singing "There Are Seven Days", the kids find out that it's Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Min and Tina also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in Mexico and The Philippines respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Kathy learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the birthday party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Song List # Barney Theme Song # There Are Seven Days # Growing # Las Mañanitas # Maligayang Bati (Filipino Birthday Song) # Frosting the Cake # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # Roses are Red # Everyone is Special # Happy Birthday to You # Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here # I Love You International Edits *In the Hebrew production of this, Baby Bop was seen standing in the classroom corner before she was supposed to magically arrive. And in the end of that version, the frame doesn't freeze. *Although the song "Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here" appeared as an underscore when the balloons dropped, it was not sung in either the Spanish or the Hebrew version of this episode. The song "Frosting the Cake" wasn't sung in the Israeli version either, although it appeared as an underscore when the birthday cake came to life. *Also, the Spanish version excludes Min's Filipino birthday song and Tina's explanation on what "Feliz cumpleaños" means (since this was being dubbed in Spanish to begin with). Instead, Tina says "Feliz cumpleaños, Barney." and it cuts to the cake scene. Trivia *When this episode aired, the Barney Fan Club gave members the chance to send in birthday cards for Barney via Fan Mail. *This episode marks: **The third time Baby Bop magically appears. **The first time in which "Everyone is Special" is sung, since "Barney in Concert". **This is another time Barney does not turned back into his plush form at the end. This is also another time in the Barney franchise where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead, everyone continues to celebrate Barney's birthday. *Min, Tina, Kathy, and Shawn appear in this episode as main characters, while Derek, Michael, and Luci made guest appearances at the end of the episode. *The art background music from "The Queen of Make-Believe" is played when Barney checks on the kids what they are making. *It is revealed that Barney is now two hundred million years old (two dinosaur years). *This episode was later remade with the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "It's Your Birthday, Barney!", the 2006 Barney & Friends Season 10 episode, "Caring", the 2007 Barney home video, "Dino-Mite Birthday" and the Barney live show, "Barney's Birthday Bash!". Gallery Happybirthdaybarneytitlecard.png|Title Card Happybirthdaybarney1.png|The Barney Doll Happybirthdaybarney2.png| Happybirthdaybarney3.png| Happybirthdaybarney4.png| Happybirthdaybarney5.png| Happybirthdaybarney6.png|Kathy, Min and Tina Happybirthdaybarney7.png Happybirthdaybarney8.png|Min and Tina Happybirthdaybarney9.png Happybirthdaybarney10.png|There Are Seven Days Happybirthdaybarney11.png|Shawn, Kathy and Min Happybirthdaybarney12.png|Tina at the Calendar Happybirthdaybarney13.png|Shawn & Min Happybirthdaybarney14.png|Shawn, Kathy, Min and Tina during the song Happybirthdaybarney15.png|Min during the song Happybirthdaybarney16.png|Barney's Birthday Happybirthdaybarney17.png|Barney's Birthday!? Happybirthdaybarney18.png|Barney comes to life Happybirthdaybarney19.png|Kathy, Barney and Tina Happybirthdaybarney20.png Happybirthdaybarney21.png Happybirthdaybarney22.png Happybirthdaybarney23.png Happybirthdaybarney24.png Happybirthdaybarney25.png Happybirthdaybarney26.png Happybirthdaybarney27.png Happybirthdaybarney28.png Happybirthdaybarney29.png Happybirthdaybarney30.png Happybirthdaybarney31.png Happybirthdaybarney32.png Happybirthdaybarney33.png Happybirthdaybarney34.png|Growing Happybirthdaybarney35.png|Shawn, Kathy, Min and Tina Happybirthdaybarney36.png|Shawn and Tina Happybirthdaybarney37.png|Kathy and Min Happybirthdaybarney38.png|Barney Happybirthdaybarney39.png|The kids switched up Happybirthdaybarney40.png|Shawn and Tina switched up Happybirthdaybarney41.png|Kathy and Min switched up Happybirthdaybarney42.png|The Kids and Barney at the end Happybirthdaybarney43.png Happybirthdaybarney44.png Happybirthdaybarney45.png Happybirthdaybarney46.png Happybirthdaybarney47.png Happybirthdaybarney48.png Happybirthdaybarney49.png Happybirthdaybarney50.png Happybirthdaybarney51.png Happybirthdaybarney52.png Happybirthdaybarney53.png Happybirthdaybarney54.png Happybirthdaybarney55.png Happybirthdaybarney56.png Happybirthdaybarney57.png Happybirthdaybarney58.png Happybirthdaybarney59.png Happybirthdaybarney60.png Happybirthdaybarney61.png Happybirthdaybarney62.png Happybirthdaybarney63.png Happybirthdaybarney64.png Happybirthdaybarney65.png Happybirthdaybarney66.png Happybirthdaybarney67.png Happybirthdaybarney68.png Happybirthdaybarney69.png Happybirthdaybarney70.png Happybirthdaybarney71.png Happybirthdaybarney72.png Happybirthdaybarney73.png Happybirthdaybarney74.png Happybirthdaybarney75.png Happybirthdaybarney76.png Happybirthdaybarney77.png Happybirthdaybarney78.png Happybirthdaybarney79.png Happybirthdaybarney80.png Happybirthdaybarney81.png Happybirthdaybarney82.png Happybirthdaybarney83.png Happybirthdaybarney84.png Happybirthdaybarney85.png Happybirthdaybarney86.png Happybirthdaybarney87.png Happybirthdaybarney88.png Happybirthdaybarney89.png Happybirthdaybarney90.png Happybirthdaybarney91.png Happybirthdaybarney92.png Happybirthdaybarney93.png Happybirthdaybarney94.png Happybirthdaybarney95.png Happybirthdaybarney96.png Happybirthdaybarney97.png Happybirthdaybarney98.png Happybirthdaybarney99.png Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:1992 Category:Episode Released on Home Video Category:Birthday Specials Category:Episodes Written By Stephen White Category:Episodes where Barney didn't turn into a plush doll at the end